A Demigod Tide
by Bookwormprincess
Summary: Set four years after The Last Olympian, this story follows Kara, the sister of famous demigod Percy Jackson as she uncovers secrets in an effort to help her father.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly on the lake as I dangled my feet over the edge of the dock my brother and I built last summer. The driftwood was almost every color imaginable. We spent each moment of the day for two weeks searching for wood to collect enough. I wondered where he was. He said he was going to visit Olympus for an important meeting. Just as I was beginning to over think it, as always, Annabeth walked up behind me. "Hey Kara. What are you doing?" she said, her blond ponytail swishing from side to side with each step. "Just thinking." I answered. Annabeth was like family. Actually, she was engaged to my brother and she could read me like an open book. "He's fine. I talked to him maybe ten minutes ago. Seaweed Brain is about two seconds from bursting in." she reassured me. I couldn't help but count in my head. _1 Mississippi… 2 Mississippi. _Annabeth was right. I looked up and Percy Jackson was standing behind me. I looked away as Annabeth gave him a big kiss. _Gross._ "Forgetting something?" said Percy. I got up and gave him a hug. "How was Olympus?" I asked. He sighed and looked away as if he was somewhere else. "It was um fine… Let's talk about that after dinner." He replied quietly. I twirled my brown hair around my finger. That did not sound good. I saw Percy and Annabeth exchange a glance and then they walked off in the direction of the new Rec. Center. "See you in 45 minutes for dinner." He yelled over his shoulder.

At dinner I sat down next at my usual table. Annabeth, Percy, my friend Bloom, and my boyfriend Darren were all already sitting down. Percy had an uneasy look on his face, but no one else seemed to notice. Bloom was chattering on about how her older brother Nico was back and how she found the perfect shade of nail polish to match her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would guess she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Darren was showing me a cute poem he wrote. He was the best poet and archer of the Apollo cabin. Even though it was a pretty normal day, everything seemed off. I was determined to find out.

After I ate I went back to my cabin with Percy. We were barely through the door when I started asking questions. "What's going on?" I asked. Percy hesitated a moment. "It's Dad." He said. I wasn't sure what to think. All I knew was it had to be really bad…


	2. Chapter 2

"He's sick." Percy said. "He's a GOD! How can he be 'sick'?" I shouted. Percy just put his hand on my shoulder. I fiddled with my charm bracelet. "It's pretty bad. No one knows what happened. He can't use his powers. He can barely breathe as it is. Zeus thinks he's going to die. And there's something else too…" Percy said, his voice cracking on die. I pushed his hand off my shoulder. _Gods are immortal. _"What?" I whispered, "What else is there?" Percy just looked away. _Can't get any worse._ "He kinda asked me to take his place…" He trailed off. I sat down on my bed. "But gods are immortal." I stated. "Yes. Like I said, no one knows what happened. All of Olympus's best healers have been working on him. The worst thing is that he doesn't seem to want to live. Their best guess is that it was a curse. The other gods are weakening too." He said. I ran outside to get some air, but it felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to be an orphan. I didn't want my brother to replace my father as god of the sea. If other gods were weakening, then _what would happen to all the demigods?_ Percy followed me outside and waited beside me. Tears streamed down my face. "We can do something about this. Can't we?" I asked. My brother had done the impossible ten times over. "Maybe… Apollo did say…" He whispered. "Apollo said what?" I asked. "He said he thinks that maybe we can find this potion... But she's pretty secluded and might not even have it…" Percy said. I sat down on the grass and put my head in my hands. "We can do it." I cried. Percy shook his head. "I don't think we can." He moaned. I noticed that he was crying now too. "You are Percy Jackson. You beat Kronos! You can do anything. We NEED to do this!" I hollered. Percy took a long moment to think to himself. "Fine. I'll talk to Chiron about going. Just go to sleep, okay?" He said calmly. I had the feeling he was lying to me, but I was suddenly so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. "You jerk; you got the Hypnos cabin to…" I said as I fell asleep right there. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up too Bloom going through my closet. "Not that one… Not that one… Definitely not that one…" She said, holding up my favorite shirt. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I felt like my memory was a bit happened last night? Oh… That's what happened…"What's going on?" I asked groggily. Bloom looked at me. "You've been asleep for about 36 hours. And guess what. We get to go on a quest! You, me, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Darren get to go! Six demigods! What a party! But you cannot go dressed like this…" She said pointing to the shirt. She was wearing a tight black tank top and skinny jeans. "And what you're wearing is quest material?" I said with a laugh. I got out of bed and threw on old an orange camp shirt and a pair of jeans. I packed quickly, despite Bloom's disgust with some of my clothes.

When I came out Percy was standing there fully ready, talking to Darren about travel plans. "Hey guys! Where are we headed?" I said happily. Percy gave Bloom a look. "Um… Kara… You can't come. Neither can you Bloom." He said. I glared at him. "No! I'm going! I get to help too." I yelled. Percy whispered to Darren and they conversed for a moment. "We've discussed this. It's too dangerous. You guys can't come with." He soothed. Bloom death-stared Percy, which is really scary coming from a child of Hades. "Why does Darren get to go then?" She challenged. Nico rolled his eyes. "He's tougher than you and he is essential to the quest." Nico stated. Bloom shifted her anger to Nico. "Come at me bro!" She said. I hoped it was jokingly. The two of them did care for each other, but their fights were legendary. I looked at Darren, who didn't meet my gaze. "You didn't hear the prophecy. It said two daughters would die on a journey." Darren said, stepping forward. "I can't let that happen." I froze. Was I going to die?


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry Kara." Darren said, his beautiful brown eyes shining. It was hard to disagree with the hot son of the sun god, just talking to him made me instantly calmer. "We're going anyway dork." Bloom said. Apparently he did not have the same effect on her. They quarreled for a moment before my passive-aggressive boyfriend passed the argument on to Percy. "Stop it. The girls are coming either way. We need them. We will keep them safe." Annabeth said. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her. "She's right." Percy said softly. His green eyes were stormy as if he was thinking hard. We silently walked out the front.

"A minivan? Really?" Nico asked. We walked right up to a blue minivan with a back sticker that read: **My satyr is smarter than your honor student. **Even I had to admit that this was kinda cheesy."Yes Nico, unless you'd rather ride on the roof." Bloom said. Their sibling arguments also tended to last a while. "Anyway, we're just driving to a meeting place so Apollo can pick us up." Percy said. _That's strange; I don't remember him being that helpful. _For a while we sat in silence. Darren was staring at a map, probably looking for a rendezvous point with Apollo. I was reading a book copy of The Hunger Games in Greek. Bloom was painting her nails, filling the car with the powerful smell of polish. Percy drove, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Nico listened to his iPod and Annabeth was drawing out a blueprint for some building. We almost looked like normal teenagers for a second. "Make a left." Darren directed Percy.

We came to a stop in a Kmart parking lot. "We're meeting Apollo here?" I asked. It looked like kind of dumpy. The only other car in the parking lot was a red Volkswagen Bus. It looked like something that someone's uncle would have done drugs in. A sandy haired teenager stepped out and waved. "Who's that?" I whispered to Darren. He grimaced. "It's my dad." He replied. As we walked into the bus, Apollo pulled Darren aside and they talked for a moment. I took a seat and waited. Darren came in a few minutes later, followed by Apollo. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him. He said that we were flying to an island just off of Greece. "Greece! Wow!" I said. I couldn't help but be excited. I'd never left the country before, let alone the continent. We jerked forward and I tried to not be nervous. It felt like we hit something. "Curb check!" yelled Apollo. I tried not to think about the thousand year old teen driving. Instead I laid my head on Darren's shoulder and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with Bloom poking my face. "Gods Bloom. I hate it when you touch my face. It's weird." I said sleepily. Bloom let out a quiet laugh. "We just rode across the ocean in a sun chariot and you think me poking you is weird? By the way, we're here." She said happily. I looked around to see that we had landed in what looked like a tiny airport. The moment I stepped out of the bus, Apollo took off. Percy had Riptide in his hand, battle ready. Annabeth stood behind him, dagger drawn. Darren had acquired a bow and a quiver full of scarlet arrows. I tapped my charm bracelet twice and my sword charm grew into a perfect celestial bronze sword. Nico had a Stygian Iron Sword and Bloom was holding a dagger. I wasn't sure what we were waiting for, but I knew it was important. Suddenly a tween girl appeared out of no where holding a bowl of yogurt covered pretzels. "Oh Goddess Hygeia, I need a potion please." Percy said kindly. The girl smiled. "Come in young heroes. Let us speak of this potion you seek." She said. I looked to the others. They followed her slowly. There was something off about this girl, but I couldn't put my finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, the goddess looked like she belonged in the seventh grade. She was wearing pink short shorts and a white tee shirt. She had short blond hair that exposed what I imagine was solid platinum Hello Kitty earrings. We walked through many rooms painted in every color. We came to a stop in a light blue room with a T.V. and a new leather couch. "Take a pretzel everyone." She said sweetly. I took one out of sheer fear of the blond middle-schooler. Eveyone wlse just looked at me. _You can't turn down a pretzel from a goddess. _"Hygeia, we need a potion that can cure a powerful curse." Percy said. The young goddess stopped in her pink flipflops. "Please demigod. Do not call me by that horrible name. Call me Ginny." She said. Though she spoke like a goddess, her voice was high and childish. She smiled at me. "Please come in all of you. I am sorry to inform you, but the potion you seek is not with me. It is with my sister Panacea." Ginny said. Percy looked at us. "Well, how do we find her?" he asked. Ginny's face suddenly seemed sad. "You came here to see me. Not my sister! You see, it gets lonely here on this island. I would like someone to talk to." She pouted. Percy told her we needed to leave. It was like we had just killed her cat. "NO! YOU MUST STAY HERE!" she hollered. Bars came down over the door we had just walked through. I used my sword to keep more distance between the two of us. "Stop your foolishness. You cannot defeat me, mortals." She said. Suddenly, I couldn't move. I dropped my sword. Hygeia looked at me with a false sympathy face. "Oh, too much ambrosia in the pretzels? I'm sorry little child of Poseidon." She smirked. I felt like I was being burned alive. I fell to the ground crying. Percy brought Riptide up. I heard him yell something. I tried to grab my sword, but before I could even take another breath, I blacked out.

I began to dream of my life. Some could say it was my life flashing before my eyes. I saw my mother and I swimming in our apartment's pool. She watched in amazement as I dove and danced through the water. I watched my mother's funeral, the small cluster of people dressed in all black. I saw the day I came to camp and met Percy. I watched Bloom help me find an outfit for my first date with Darren. The Bloom approved black dress with pink flowers. Then I saw something that was not part of my past. I saw an old woman with streaky grey hair. She looked like the kind of woman that children told stories about with their friends at school. "Με αυτή την αναζήτηση δύο κόρες θα πεθάνουν. Αλλά δεν είναι το έδαφος που πρέπει να βρίσκεται. Με το σκοτάδι που θα αναστηθούν. Και οι ημίθεοι γίνει βραβείο του θεού της θάλασσας." I heard her murmur. I instantly translated it to: By this quest two daughters will die. But not in the ground they shall lie. With the darkness they shall rise. And the demigods become the sea god's prize. _This must be part of the prophecy._ Soon I heard another voice calling me from my death. "Please Kara. Don't leave us. Come on. You can do this." the voice said. It sounded as if they were far away but I willed my blue eyes to open.

I gasped for breath. I was floating at the surface of a large body of salt water. My head throbbed to a steady beat, like the lapping of waves upon the sand. Percy and Darren were swimming along next to me. "Thank the gods! She's alive!" Darren hollered back to Nico and Bloom on the shore. I knew water wasn't exactly their thing. I struggled to keep my eyes open. We worked our way slowly back to shore, but I was leery to get out of the water. It seemed to call to me. Percy had to drag me out and set me on the sand. I wrapped a towel around myself and shivered. "What happened?" I asked quietly. My throat hurt to say each syllable. "Well after you passed out, Percy went vigilante on Hygeia. He trapped her in this cage thing. She didn't really want to tell us where her sister is, so we had to improvise. The little blond demon child had all her information on her cell phone. Just like any other kid in the world. All we had to do was check her contacts list. Her sister was the first one listed. Her address and everything." Bloom said. I let out a weak laugh when she said the blond demon child. Perfect description, not to mention I had called her that on a few occasions. We packed up our things and hopped onto a "borrowed" boat we found on the island. I sat in the back thinking about the creepy lady in my... whatever you call it. _Who was that lady?_ I felt like I had seen her before. Like it was a memory from a dream. _The sea god's prize? What was that supposed to mean. _Poseidon was my dad, but I didn't really want to die and become his prize... I didn't really want to die at all...


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as Hygeia's island turned into a tiny speck behind us. We moved relatively quickly as the salty sea air rushed through my tangled hair. Annabeth and Percy were talking quietly. They kept glancing back at me. I sunk into the soft leather seat on the back of the boat, feeling embarrassed. They had all seen me go down and now they were worried about me like I was some helpless little kid. "Are you sure you're okay Kara? You look really... sick." Annabeth commented. I could tell by the tone of her voice that I must look pretty bad. I nodded that I was fine, but I knew it was a lie. I felt like I was going to pass out again. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me, obviously seeing right through me. She handed me a bottle of water and gave me a weak smile. I had heard that consuming too much ambrosia burned you up from the inside out. That was exactly how I felt. I took a sip and it burned the back of my throat. I couldn't take any more. _Never thought I could have too much water. _She took a step over to me and put a hand on my forehead. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Kara, your burning up! That is not a healthy temperature. Lay down." Annabeth ordered. I did as she told me to. I curled into a ball and pretended to sleep. "I'm afraid she's going to die Percy. What are we going to do?" I could hear Annabeth whisper. Percy told her that I should just sit out. I sat straight up, making myself a bit dizzy. "No. I'm fine." I said. I hadn't even noticed that we came to a stop and Percy was tying us at a dock. "Sorry sis. Nico is going to stay here with you." he said. I looked at Nico, who looked back at me completely unenthusiastic. "I don't want to be here any more than you do." he stated. "Gee thanks. I love you too buddy." I said sarcastically. I liked Nico, but he kinda creeped me out. He had always been like a brother, but the kind that watches from a distance. Everyone else left, weapons at the ready. They were prepared for another wacko.

ADHD and waiting don't mix well. After an hour of sitting in awkward silence I glanced over at Nico. He had his eyes closed and his earphones in. I knew he wasn't sleeping because in all the time I knew him, he had never slept. Ever. I quietly got up and stepped onto the dock. I looked at it closely and realized it was solid marble. It was covered in a thin layer of sand, but it was definitely marble. As I took another step, my black Converse squeaked. I quickly checked behind me but Nico still sat quietly. I look my own time walking to the beach. I held my sword, though it felt heavy in my arms. This place seemed so peaceful. The crystal waters sparkled in the bright sunlight. The sand was baby-powder soft and had perfect coloration to match. Suddenly I heard something move behind me. I whirled around to see Nico right behind me. "Did you really think you could sneak past me Kara Lynn?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he called me with my middle name, it made me feel like a hillbilly. "Maybe. Why do I have to miss out on everything?" I pouted. It wasn't like me, but I thought he may let me go if I annoyed him enough. "You think pouting will work? I live with Bloom. The princess of pouting. Anyway, you should be dead. That ambrosia is pretty powerful stuff. Now please get back on the boat." He said irritably. I attempted to control the water but I couldn't get it to budge. Just as we turned around, I heard a voice hollering my name. Percy was walking towards us with a drink in his hand.

Nico and I walked up the small, sandy hill and saw a beautiful house. My feet sunk awkwardly in the soft sand, but I didn't mind. "Blue Coke." He said pointing to the glass. He explained that Panacea was much less bonkers than her sister and was actually pretty helpful. She had given them the potion and was willing to heal me. It sounded too good to be true. When I stepped inside, I felt instantly cooler. The inside of the house was a sterile white color and smelt of soap and apples. A blond girl who looked to be about 13 walked in with a smile. She could be the clone of Hygeia. "Hey. My name is Panacea, but you can call me Penny." She said. Her hair was shoulder length and she had a little Red Cross hair clip holding back her bangs. She led us down a little hallway and into a room that looked a little like my one of my old boarding school's nurse's offices. I sat down in a chair as she looked me over. I knew she was a goddess, but it made me a little nervous that a girl that young looking was about to give me medicine. She spent a few minutes looking through a tiny cupboard before she produced a tiny red pill and a Dixie cup full of water. It made my throat hurt to think about swallowing a pill. I knew it could make me better so I forced myself to put it in my mouth. It dissolved immediately, making the cup of water obsolete. I drank a little anyway to get that generic pill taste out of my mouth. A moment later my ears began to burn. I felt like I had just taken another ambrosia pretzel to the gut. I blacked out for a second time.

It felt like I was floating in a pool. I finally felt completely cool. Even though it was dark, I was not worried. I felt as if I was at home. A figure appeared in front of me and brought me into a dim lit area. All I could see was a black river polluted with toys and various mementos. _The River Styx. _I froze in my tracks. I tried to yell but I couldn't. "You don't have to wait half-blood. As a prophecy child you can just..." The figure said, his voice hollow. Suddenly I was snapped out of it. My vision was fuzzy. The florescent lights above me shone brightly. I could see a fuzzy person with blond hair pulled into a high pony tail and another with dark hair. Their shoulders were shaking, or was it just me? It slowly clicked that it had to be Percy and Annabeth. I tried to sit up, but only lifted my head a few inches. "Guys. She's moving." said a voice I recognized as Darren's. I felt a soft warm hand on mine and all my muscles relaxed. I attempted to ask what was going on, but it came out "Wassss goooing ooon?" My mouth was a really numb. I was more confused than anything.

When my vision cleared, Darren was holding my hand and everyone else was crowding around us. "You died for about ten minutes." Bloom said as if it wasn't a big deal. I could see her eye makeup was a little messy though. "The medicine does that sometimes. Did I forget to mention that? Silly me. They are almost always fine afterwards." Penny said in her high voice. Percy glared at her. I knew he wouldn't say anything. You don't mess with the only health goddess that seems to be on your side. _I was dead._ It suddenly hit me with an intensity. The river hadn't just been a dream. I had been dead for ten minutes and forty-two seconds. It was so like Darren to count to the second. When I had the time to think of it, I did feel better. I felt completely healed. I guess dying wasn't a cool side effect, but I was kind of glad to not feel as if acid was burning me alive. Overall, I think visiting Panacea was a productive idea.


End file.
